Aquarianne
'Aquarianne '''is a supporting character in Disney's ''Adventures of the Gummi Bears. She is a mermaid that was rescued and befriended by Sunni Gummi and Gusto Gummi, before being captured by Duke Igthorn, and then rescued again. She commands a large whale-like monster named Finwithit. Her only appearance is in the episode "Water Way to Go". She is voiced by Patrickia Parris. History Aquarianne first appears trapped inside a large mass of seaweed, with only her tail visible. Gusto and Sunni, who hear the cry for help, and believe she is a fish. When set free however, she reveals herself to be a mermaid. Gusto is astonished by her, and states that he wants to "capture her" (in his art that is). Believing that Gusto is a fish poacher, she calls in her sperm whal-like monster Finwithit to scare him off, which works. Aquaianne discovers that upon scaring off Gusto, he managed to drop his sketchbook, and becomes impressed by his artwork. Realizing that Gusto wasn't meaning he was going to capture her as a prize, she decides to return the sketchbook back to him as a form of an apology. Meanwhile, Duke Igthorn, who had spotted her and her monsterous pet comes up with evil scheme to kidnap Finwithit and use him to knock down the walls of Castle Dunwyn in an attempt to take over the kingdom. Aquarianne arrives at Gusto's waterfall home and apologizes for the rude greeting earlier, but when she hands him his sketchbook, she discovers that she accidently got it all wet. She apologizes again, and asks Gusto if thereis someway she can make up for the accident, whih Gusto replies by saying if he could sketch her in one of his artworks, to which she agrees. Sunni however, who was turned down earlier for being in Gusto's art, becomes jealous over the mermaid for being accepted for the position instead, and tries to get rid of her by lying that Gusto was actually trying to "capture her", implying that he wants to possibly eat her. This is confirmed when Aquarianne overhears Gusto tell her that he plans to 'hang her over his mantle piece', convincing her to leave and never return back. Aquarianne eventually comes across Toadwart, Duke Igthorn's right-hand man, who feints being in trouble. Despite holding off thetiny ogre, she is captured by Duke Igthorn in a fish net. She tries to call for Finwithit to save her, but the Duke snatches the couch she uses to call him with and locks her away in a slave cart, leaving her unconscious from dehydration. Eventually, Sunni and Gusto free her after pouring a bucket of water onto her, causing her to regain consciousness. Upon waking up, she is intially scared when she sees Gusto with Sunni, believing that he still wants to "capture her", but Sunni confesses that she was jealous and lied to her in an attempt to be in Gusto's sketches instead of her and apologizes. Before Aquarianne has a chance to accept Sunni's apology, they are spotted by Igthron's ogres and are forced to escape Castle Drekmore. They do so by jumping off the cliff into the water below. Aquarianne, alongside Gusto, Sunni, and Artie Deco speed to Dunwyn Castle on top of dolphins just as Duke Igthorn begins invading the castle using Finwithit, who has already destroyed the outer wall upon the heros' arrival. Artie Deco snatches the counch whistle from Toadwart just has he is about to blow into it once more, and returns it to Aquarianne, who uses it to cancel the attack and order Finwithit to attack Duke Igthorn and his army, sending them flying with a single tail swipe. Afterwards, Aquarianne forgives Sunni for her jealous action, and states that they will always be friends, before sharing a hug. She is last seen posing with Sunni as Gusto attempts to capture BOTH of them in a single sketch. Trivia *Aquarianne could be considered as a precursor to Ariel, as she shares a similar appearance and personality to her. Navigation Category:Female Category:Merfolk Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsels Category:One-Shot Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Sensational Six Heroes